Dead or Alive
by DamnYouReality
Summary: What if the power of the undead had been a factor and could save Johnny? Pony helps Johnny adjust to his new life and soon feelins start to arise. Johnny/Pony. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT, THE VAMPS ARE A CROSS OF ANNE RICES AND BRAM STOKERS!
1. Oh yeah, I'm alive sorta

I sat down on the hard plastic jar, staring at Johnny while fighting back tears. He looked weaker than I'd ever seen him. There was a pained expression on his face. He knew he was going to die. I knew it (no he wasn't. I tried to convince myself, and failed). Much to my embarrassment, a few tears escaped, and I quickly brushed them off.

"Don't" he said weakly "I'm not worth it". The statement sent a wave of anger over me. Not at him, but at his selfish, abusive slobs that were (unfortunately for him) Johnny's parents.

"Yes you are worth it" I said sternly, trying to steady my shaky voice "I don't know how we'd get along without you"

"You'll find a way…" he murmured drowsily. The door creaked slightly as it was opened, and a tall, lean figure approached. She was maybe 5'5, thin, but not too thin, with dirty-blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She was clad all in black, wearing dark jeans, chucks, and a tank top, that was a shocking contrast to her bone-white skin. Her eyes were red. Bright, glowing, blood red with the darkest pupils I'd ever seen. They were piercing, almost hypnotic. When she opened her mouth to speak, I couldn't help but notice she had real nice teeth. Perfectly even and white. Although her pointy teeth (I think they call 'em incisors) were suspiciously sharp, like fangs.

"Hello" she said pleasantly. Her tone was menacing and seductive, whether she intended It to be or not.

"Hi" I said, a bit confused. I'd never met this girl. She was a real looker, though. "I don't think we've met"

"I just moved here" she informed me casually. "I heard about what you and your friend Johnny did. That was really something. Sacrificing his own life…"

"He's still got a fighting chance" I said defensively. It was true. He wasn't dead yet.

"He does. But if he lives, he'll be crippled. However if he becomes dead in the way that I am, he's guaranteed to live, with full mobility, and even pre-natural speed, strength, and senses."

Okay, I thought, this girl must be an escaped lunatic or something. When I said this, in a scared, unstable voice, she replied in her usual seductive, menacing tone

"Oh, am I?" then picked me up in her arms, effortlessly, and jumped through the window, landing with a light thud. She set me down, running off at an impossible speed, and sneaking up on me from behind. She finished off by jumping maybe ten feet into the air. When she landed, perfectly, I started hyperventilating. So, maybe she wasn't a lunatic, after all. I calmed down after smoking a cigarette, and pondered it. There was no way she-who ever she was- was human. If she was what she claimed to be, Johnny still had a fighting chance. And he'd have the strength to fight. His parents could never harm him again. After she glided through the window again, setting me in the hard plastic chair, she leaned in toward Johnny. She pressed her scarlet lips to his neck, and began draining his blood. She stopped, after she was satisfied, and he looked worse than before. But than she brought her own wrist up to her impressive fangs, making a small gash and putting it in front of his mouth. To my shock, he actually began drinking it. His lips were actually on her wrist, drinking the blood. No trace of weakness was left on his face. He smiled broadly, revealing that his canine teeth were now sharp, too, though not as sharp as the girl's. His skin was whiter than ever, but it radiated life.

"I'm so glad you're okay" I said, turning to the girl "you saved his life. I must know your name."

"Rosalind" she replied, watching Johnny carefully

"Thanks, Rosalind" I said, "I owe you one"

"If you need me again I live right down the street" she said simply. "Oh, and by the way, I'll need to teach Johnny here how to hunt. It shouldn't take too long"

Johnny flinched, and I knew he was remembering that Soc, doubled over in the moonlight. Rosalind must have noticed, because she quickly said "or, if you don't wanna hunt, I can get Tim Shepard to hook you up with donated blood. He'll do anything for a vamp."

Johnny and I exchanged a puzzled glance- Tim Shepard doing favors, even if it was for undead demons of the night. That was just messed up. I nearly gagged at the thought of what she might be doing in return. Sensing this, she laughed lightly and said

"Oh, no, it's not like that. He just really wants to be one of us, is all. I'm not sure if I should give a kid like that immortality. Then again, I'm not so great myself"

Rosalind left, leaving me and Johnny alone.

"Should we go tell he gang" he asked worriedly. He could keep quiet around the fuzz, but he hated keeping secrets from the other greasers.

"Okay" I agreed. And we snuck out the window, because as white as Johnny was they'd never let us check out. Once we arrived at my house, where the gang most likely was, I vaguely wondered how in the hell we'd get them to believe us.


	2. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO W TWILIGHT!

**A/N- (Please read it's really important!!) Okay, I am going to clear this up one final time; THIS FIC HAS ABSOLOUTLEY NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT! The Vampires in this are a cross of Anne Rices and Bram Stokers. The only reason I used the name 'Rosalind' is cuz I think it's a kickass name! And she had dirty blonde hair cuz I have dirty blonde hair! Rosalind has nothing to do with Rosalie. I repeat none of the Cullens or anyone from twilight is in this. I can't believe people would think I'd make the greasers glitter! C'mon, I'm not that cruel! Well, I guess it's kinda my fault for calling the vamp Rosalind and making her blonde…I can see why that'd confuse you…but just remember: This is not twilight. This is, once again, a cross of Anne Rice and Bram Stoker. (Sadly, Rice banned fanfiction so Lestat and Louis won't be in this, but who knows, my homeboy Dracula just may appear!) Okay, I'm gonna write chapter two now! Hopefully it'll be posted by later tonight! I'm really really sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! I tried changing the summary to clear it up, but these hopeless dummards that are supposed to manage this website wouldn't fix it! the summary was changed on my profile, but when i logout and view it its still the same!**


	3. You Have my Word As a Walking Corpse

**A/N- Sorry about that authors note earlier, for those of u who thought it was a chapter! Now for the real deal!**

**Johnny's pov:**

As we opened the door to the Curtis house, I couldn't help but rush inside. I wasn't quite sure what happened to me in the sun, but I thought maybe I'd get burned really badly, or get sick, or something. One time I even met a kook who claimed that vampires glittered. When I'd questioned that girl who turned me, she'd started laughing like a maniac and jokingly said that if we sparkled she would have staked herself already. I looked at my bone-white arms. Thankfully, there were no burn marks. Pony noticed this, and said jokingly

"Good thing that one person was wrong; the gang would have never let you live it down. Sparkling vampires. Please!"

"Yeah, imagine what Dally and Two-bit would have had to say about that"

We laughed, perfectly in tune. I sounded a bit off, courtesy of my fangs, but I was sure I'd get used to it. When we finally entered, shutting the door behind us but not bothering to lock it, we walked slowly into the living room. Most of them looked happy. Two-bit's eyes flared with recognition. He knew what I was. You could see it in his expression. Steve just looked puzzled.

"You're…" Two-bit began. And I realized that I was sort of flying. Not in a bat form (although that would be cool…kinda) but more hovering above the ground. My fangs were elongated (elongated…one of the few words I learned in English class, on the rare occasion that I showed up). Cool, I hadn't realized I could do that. The entire gang stared at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"A vampire" two-bit finished. Dally came to my defense, though I wasn't sure why; you could see in his eyes that he had made the same connection.

"Oh, Two-bit you and your stories. Johnny's a vampire, cigarettes are addictive. Now I need a cigarette or I'm gonna go FREAKIN INSANE!"

"Yeah…Two-bit's right" it wasn't surprising that ol' Two-bit figured me out; he rarely bothered to read, and when he did, it was usually vampires. I couldn't finger how someone with such a short attention span could sit through Bram Stoker's Dracula, though. At a loss for what else to do, I lowered myself to the ground and ran off at vampire speed. I couldn't face them right now. By now the sun had set; which was good, considering the sunlight made me feel a bit sick. I just lay there for awhile, staring up at the sky with my pre-natural vision. It was like I'd never really seen it before.

Eventually, I caught familiar scents- the gang, of course. They looked concerned.

"Johnny…" Dally began "we want you to know…were not mad at ya…we're just glad you're alive. Well, undead, but you know what we mean."

"Sorry for ratting' you out. I shoulda let you keep it a secret, if you wanted to" Two-bit looked apologetic

"Its fine" I assured him "I was just about to tell you guys anyway."

There was an awkward pause, until Steve piped up

"So…you won't drain us, right?"

"No. I'm just gonna go with donated blood, for now. After that one night I don't think I could kill again"

"Just promise me one thing" Pony cut in. I didn't know why but I felt and overpowering urges to protect him. Maybe it was a vampire thing, strong for the weak. But maybe it was more…? I really didn't know.

"Anything" I replied

"Swear you won't turn into one of those brooding immortals, or whatever their called, who rock in a corner all day wishing they were human still. I just…couldn't stand to see you like that"

"You have my word as a walking corpse" I said jokingly, though I really did plan to keep my promise. After being thrown around and abused your entire life, when fate deals you a nice hand that comes with fangs, strength, and even flying powers you don't complain. And believe me; I had a few plans for my parents. I wasn't going to kill them; just make their lives pretty miserable. I don't think I could hurt them (well, too badly anyway) just yet, but I was going to scare the living hell outta them. And _then_ I'd hurt them badly. Guessing my thoughts, Dally said

"So…you gonna stand up to your folks? I know I would."

"Yeah…I guess so" I replied, letting my thoughts wander back to Pony. Why did I feel this way? I just wanted to pull him close to me, and protect him from anything that could bring him harm. Could I possibly love him? Me, the lonely, undead, fanged puppy dog? Only time would tell. And I had lots of it. But that was another problem. If I left the gang human, they'd get old and die without me. And then I'd be alone again. If I turned them, they might hate this life, but then again, most greasers seemed built to be vampires. I looked at them slowly. They seemed like the perfect vampires. But it wouldn't be fair of me not to give them a choice. In case they said yes (I hoped they would), I would need to feed so I wouldn't lose control. The very thought of draining someone, to the point of death, and being able to stop, and let them draw blood from your wrists, seemed like it would hurt like hell. But it seemed feeding first would help. With that, I left to find Tim Shepard. I'd ask them when I got back.

**A/N-for those of you who are confused still, the vampires in this:**

**-don't die in the sun (or glitter) but they faint if their out too long at first**

**-have fangs**

**-have red eyes**

**-need human blood (but it doesn't matter if it's donated)**

**-can fly (but not as a bat)**

**-are super fast and strong**

**-are turned by being nearly drained and then drinking vampire blood**

**-have no heartbeat, but have vampire blood in their veins**


End file.
